The present invention relates to a printer and a control method of a printer.
Printers (image forming devices) that store paper (rolled media) wound into a roll with one end of the paper affixed to a winding core, detect the trailing end of the paper, and execute an appropriate process are known from the literature. See, for example, JP-A-2013-173281.